


Forgiveness

by cousinrayray



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Anal Fingering, C137cest, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, omg guys this fucking fandom, rape apologetics?, sort-of non-con?, that that's a tag I have to do now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cousinrayray/pseuds/cousinrayray
Summary: Rick always knew he would fuck up eventually.One shot, could be read as a continuation of Common Decency, but can also stand alone.





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, I decide to take a break from this universe for a few days and instead immediately churn out 3k. About dubcon. Don't look at me. 
> 
> Enjoy, though! :P

Forgiveness 

 

The first time it happened, Rick was a mess for weeks afterwards. 

He had maintained remarkable self-control, for him at least, for a very long time, over a year and a half. But the break was as inevitable as radioactive decay, and one night, Rick finally got way, way too drunk, and decided he was horny and he missed Morty. 

He stumbled up the stairs, trying to navigate with a bottle in one hand and the noise-silencing box in the other. He fucking loved sex with Morty, he allowed his drunk self to happily ruminate. It was just the tits. He thought about it constantly and he didn't even care because it was so much fun. A free-flowing tap of fun. A wonderful, eager little buddy. 

He stumbled through his grandson's door and that was when he remembered. Morty wasn't a buddy, he was a whiny little dickhole, who was acting all ass-hurt at Rick for some trifling argument bullshit or another. Rick was a little fuzzy on the details right now, but it was definitely something stupid.

Well, he'd just have to lay a bit of charm on the bratty twerp. 

He let out a loud belch as he tripped forward and fell on the bed with a low, “Mou-ough-rty”. He felt the kid shift and knew he was awake and grinned. He was sprawled on top of his legs, and couldn't help but linger briefly over the boy's blanket-covered crotch as he tugged himself back around, giving it quick press with his nose before lurching upright. Mmm, he swore he could smell him. 

Morty looked sleepy, blinking up at Rick, tousle-haired and more adorable than Rick was comfortable admitting, at least when he was sober. “Hey- hey Morty,”  
He began, then paused, momentarily confused by his lack of free hands. He looked over at the silencer in his right and grinned, remembering, and after another drunkenly-confused moment of multitasking he hit the button on it with his forehead before tossing it carelessly over his shoulder. 

“M-Morty, hey Morty, wanna- euugh-wanna fool around?” he slurred suggestively, scooting upwards to grind his crotch against Morty's. His newly free hand was already pulling down the blanket to reveal Morty's pajama-clad chest. “You know, you're, you're reeeeal fucking old to be wearing pajama sets, Morty, it kinda- kinda add a- euuugh- a whole extra undertone of- of fucked-upness, eurgh- you- you know? S’cool tho, I’m- I’m down with that.” He mumbled as his hand began sliding up Morty's shirt. 

He took another swig of his bottle, then realized he would much rather have both his hands free, so he threw it aside unconcernedly. It hit the floor with a clunk and began spilling everywhere.

“J-Jesus, Rick, how- how fucking drunk are you?” Morty stammered out as Rick began kissing sloppily down his neck, sounding much more awake. That was ok, sleepy Morty was cute, but awake Morty was far more active. 

“Ah, Morty, that doesn't- that doesn't matter. Carpa - carb- carpe- se-euugh-eize the day Morty.” He muttered into Morty's neck, reaching his hand up under the boy's shirt to search for and tweak his nipple while he sucked on his collarbone. 

He heard a squeaking grunt from Morty as he did so and grinned, the sound going right to his dick. He would never get enough of making Morty feel good. If he had had a Morty all this time, he thought sloshily, he probably wouldn't be such an alcoholic. He continued licking and sucking, then belched wetly against Morty's neck. 

“Ughhh, Jesus Rick, that's kinda g-gross. Listen, this, this isn't the best time, I-I think. Why don't we just lay down together, and- and put a pin in this ‘till tomorrow?”

Rick ignored him and shimmied down slightly, reaching down for Morty’s dick. He could have rubbed his hands in glee when he felt that it was already partly hard. “Morty don't- don't be a dingus. You're just, you're just saying that because you're all pissy, M-ourgh-rty. But don't be pissy,” he added as he took Morty's cock in hand and began stroking it as he pulled up Morty's shirt and began kissing his stomach.

“I'm- I know I'm an ass-eugh-hole, Morty, you gotta, you gotta expect that at this point, but I'm sorry for whatever bullshit you're mad about, so- so don't be-eigh, be petty, let's not, not taint the bed with pettiness.” 

Morty started to push against him, “Rick, I don't, I don't give a shit about earlier. It's ‘cuz you're fucking trashed. I just, I don't need this shit, I don't need you- you puking on me. Just stop and-” 

“No, I won't- I won't puke, Morty. Got better, b-bi-iegh-igger plans than that.” He said with a lopsided smirk. God, Morty was being a nag. He knew what would perk him up more though. Heh. He slithered down, taking the covers with him, and tugged down Morty's pants. For a second he just took in the sight of his grandson's cock, hard and ready and just for him. Shit he fucking loved this.

He dove down and took Morty into his mouth, and whatever the kid was babbling was cut off in a breathy moan. Fuck yes, this was a much better use for both their mouths. 

Rick bobbed up and down, slurping noisily, his mouth drooling incessantly. Every twitch of Morty's dick echoed in his own, and he reached down with a hand to fumble at his fly. He moaned around Morty as he took his own cock in hand and began playing with it roughly, and heard an answering groan from Morty. A little bit more, and Rick would be hard enough to fuck him. That sounded like the most perfect idea his genius brain had ever come up with. 

He distantly registered that Morty's hands were yanking painfully in his hair. Kinky little fucker. But Rick was definitely down, if he wanted it a little rough. Good for Morty, for pushing the boundaries a bit. 

He sucked hard on Morty's cock while he clumsily divested himself of pants. Morty was starting to overdo it with the tugging, it was starting to become distracting, his head jerking around, and it was making him a little nauseous. 

He wasn't about to spoil the mood, though, so he reached up and grabbed Morty's hands, yanking them out of his hair and holding his wrists together firmly with one hand. The boy squirmed a bit, and Rick ducked back down and continued his ministrations. He could suck Morty off all night, could spend the rest of his life feeling that warm, twitching, perfect mouthful on his tongue. 

He distantly heard Morty babbling again, his hands twisting around in Rick’s grip. “R-Rick! Goddamn it, you- you fucking ass, are you even listening?” But Rick wasn't listening, he was trying to figure out how best to open Morty up in the quickest amount of time, because his head was starting to swirl and he wasn't sure he was much longer for this world, but he really wanted to fuck before that happened. 

And Morty was not helping his concentration or his nausea, tugging and moving around like that, so he held him tighter, trying to discourage all this motion. Generally he'd be all for playing, but he needed this to progress more directly for time’s sake. 

He pulled off of Morty's cock, drool puddling around him, and slurred with difficulty, “J-Jesus, M-M-ough-orty, I-I get it, just- just ho-ough-ld your horses, G-grandpa’s got ya.”

He took his free hand and began to fumble for Morty’s asshole. 

Yesss, there it was, just a couple more minutes and everything would be awesome, he'd be sinking balls-deep into a moaning, panting Morty. He let out a groan at the thought, his cock throbbing, wiggling his finger around inside his grandson. He distantly heard Morty yelp, “Fuck, Rick” He drew it back out and sucked on two of his fingers before pushing them back in. Then he heard Morty groaning, or maybe shouting. 

“-like, like a fucking animal, then fine! Fucking Christ, whatever, you- you complete douche, fucking go for it!”

What the hell was he going on about? Rick opened his mouth to ask, looked up at Morty’s red, bizarrely angry face, and watched the world slide suddenly, mercilessly to the side, black overtaking his vision. Fuck. 

 

Rick woke up with a splitting headache and a stomach in deep turmoil. Before he even opened his eyes he turned his head and retched, hearing vomit hit a carpet. Where the fuck was he? He opened his eyes and saw that he was in Morty's bed, the kid asleep beside him. 

Morty's bed, why the fuck was he..? And then his eyes fell on the silencer on the floor, and Rick remembered. 

Nausea freight-trained through him and he turned and vomited again. Holy fuck, no nonono no. Oh fuck, no. Oh Jesus Christ, he couldn't have actually...

But he did. He really did, it was all coming back to him. How Rick was horny, how Morty hadn't wanted to, how he, he had fucking held him…

He retched again, then began to throw off the covers that somehow were on top of him with shaky, spastic arms. He needed, he needed to get the fuck out. He had to go, he needed to go do something, get far away before he had a complete meltdown. Oh fuck, how was he ever going to fix this? How could he have let this happen? 

In his trembling, frantic panic to flee he didn't hear Morty move beside him, and he was startled badly by a hand clamping on his arm. He froze, feeling the blood drain from his face, and mumbled reflexively, stupidly, “M-Morty.” He couldn't work up the nerve to look directly at his grandson, he was a filthy, despicable coward. 

“Rick,” he heard a voice mumble, “God, you're, you're really puking everywhere. C-called it.” 

“Morty,” he croaked again, “I-I-I..” He felt so many things try to come tumbling out, apologies and explanations, but nothing was working. He couldn't do this. He owed it to Morty to listen to whatever recriminations were about to come, he deserved it all and far, far more, but he didn't have the courage, couldn't stay here, he needed to leave.

He shifted his legs off the bed and tugged his arm urgently, but Morty's fingers just dug in harder. “Rick, l-listen,” he heard the kid say, “Can- can you just get something to take care of the puke? It's early, too early Rick, just c-clean it up and come back to bed. Don't- don't go all phantom of the opera on me right now.”

Rick's head swung despite himself and he finally looked at Morty. The kid was looking at him with a calm, tired face, his eyes still a bit fuzzy from sleep. Why did he look so calm? Rick shook his head in mindless negation ”M-Morty, I, I-”

“Rick,” Morty interrupted him firmly but patiently, “Just go get something for the puke, for the smell, and c-come back.” He let go of Rick's arm, gave him a small, lopsided smile, and turned over and seemed to go back to sleep. 

For several moments Rick just stared, utterly at a loss. Then he slowly stood up on shaky legs and, glancing often at Morty, stumbled unsteadily out of the room. 

He walked down to the garage on auto-pilot, then stood staring at his shelves full of junk. Something to clean the puke…? 

What the hell was he doing?? He had sexually assaulted his grandson, would have actually raped him if he hadn't passed out, and he was thinking about cleaners? He should be thinking about how to fix this, about memory guns and, and ropes to hang himself with. But what if that just fucked up Morty more? Oh fuck, he couldn't believe this had happened. 

He felt his breathing start to close up, felt the urge to run start to swell up in waves again. He should have been prepared for this. He should have known all along. He had, even, he had known their very first night what kind of person he was capable of being, had known where this could lead. 

He clenched his teeth around the urge to yell, to start screaming. He needed to get the fuck out of here, he couldn't stay in this house. 

But Morty was expecting him, had asked him to do one simple task. He owed that to him, he owed everything to him, he couldn't just leave before Morty got his pound of flesh in return, whatever he wanted. He grabbed half-blindly at the bottle of blended acid neutralizer he had developed years ago, any Rick worth his salt had invented an ideal vomit-treater, and dragged his miserable carcass back out of the garage. 

He walked slowly back up to Morty's room with footsteps that felt made of lead. He opened the door quietly and shut it behind him, then walked as softly as he could over to the mess he had and bent down and began spraying. His hands were shaking badly and he tried to control them. He needed to pull himself together so he could take whatever Morty wanted to say or do, then he could leave. 

On the other hand, maybe he should just sneak back out after he was done, maybe it was worse for Morty the more he lingered. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Morty shifting on the bed and he froze. 

“Thanks, Rick, for cleaning and for- for coming back.”

Rick stood, turning the bottle nervously in his hands, he looked over at his grandson gazing at him from the bed. The words started coming forth in low, painful bubbles, “Morty, I- I can't, can’t even, I’m so-”

“Rick, I understand that- that you feel the need to do this right now. If you really want to apologize, that's fine, but, but I want to cut to the chase a bit and tell you that everything is- is way more ok than you think it is.” His eyes were so patient, and looked so full of affection, it confused Rick deeply and made him feel even more panicked somehow. 

“Ok?? Morty, I- I fucking raped you. That, you remember that, right?” He wheezed. Oh Jesus god fucking Christ, had Rick already covered his tracks, had he memory wiped him? He felt himself start to sway at the thought. 

“I remember Rick, you didn't purge me of it. You, you don't even have a working memory gun right now, remember?” Morty actually rolled his eyes and was looking at him with a raised brow, like he was amused with him, “Rick, breathe. Take a breath and sit down. I'm not- I'm not mad at you. I mean, I'm annoyed, but it's really not that big a deal.”

“Not that big a deal??” He was parroting mindlessly, but he felt like he was in shock all over again. He sat heavily on the bed and put his head in his hands. “Morty, I- I dunno how else to put it. There's no getting around this. I- you said no and I…” Holy shit, how much had he already fucked this kid up? Was Morty going to just accept this, rationalize it away? How much of a fucking toxin was he? 

“Rick, for the love of god, just stop. I can hear your self-flagellation from here. Just stop and think for a fucking second. Did you hear me say no? Did I scream, f-fight back?”

Rick shook his head frantically, “That doesn't- Morty that's not, that doesn't- I- I held you down, it-”

“And do you think I was really giving my best effort to try and get out? You- you don't think I would have kicked you or- or fought or something?”

“You- the defenses in my skin would have kicked on, knocked you flat. They-I don't, I wouldn't have thought to control them that drunk,” Rick mumbled. 

Morty looked momentarily nonplussed. “Well, shit, that's- that's honestly a bigger concern than anything we did last night. You should- you should really build in some kind of safety measure for that. But the point is, I was fine with what happened last night. I- I was just annoyed because I knew you were gonna pass out any second and leave me with blue-balls. Which you did.”

Rick buried his head in his hands, “God, Morty, don't, don't do this. Don't act like- don't you get it? I wouldn't have stopped. What about next time, I won't- I won't stop then, either.”

He heard Morty's voice, still so fucking calm, “Then it happens again. S-So what? I've, I've dealt with things a lot more unpleasant than your sloppy, drunk ass.” 

He could hear a bit of a smile on the end of that one, and he groaned, because how could he make Morty understand how big of a deal this was, what a huge problem it was? Part of him felt that Morty was his, and he almost said that, but he was a coward, and Morty would just misunderstand anyway. 

“Rick...” Morty's voice was slow, and so terribly gentle. “You can't rape the willing.”

And Rick felt a bone-deep shiver travel through him, because if anyone could, it would be him. He lifted his head and looked at Morty, wondering what on earth he should do. 

“I understand if you- if you want to dance on eggshells, or punish yourself and act all distant and weird for a while. I can wait for you. But, can- for right now, can you just get b-back in bed and lay down? It'll be nice, and I don't know about you but, I'm still tired, and just-just want to go back to bed with you.”

And Rick really was a cowardly, worthless piece of shit, because when Morty reached out and tugged him over he just let him, let himself be pulled into position and the blanket be thrown back over him, Morty scooting back to spoon into him and closing his eyes contentedly. 

Rick stared forward over Morty's head. This couldn't possibly be right, couldn't possibly be ok. He knew it couldn't be. He was a monster, even more of a monster for just accepting Morty's forgiveness. 

But Rick was weak, and hopelessly attached to this bizarre, too-good boy beside him, and he knew that as long as he had Morty's forgiveness, it didn't really matter whether he forgave himself. 

He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, hope you all enjoyed. In my head this is the same Rick and Morty from Common Decency, I guess some short unspecified amount of time after the third, but I haven't figured out whether I want it to truly be a part of it or not. 
> 
> Reviews, comments, criticisms always welcome! Thank you for reading!


End file.
